The Logical Monkey
by whitem
Summary: A crossover with Star Trek: TOS... the original series What's up with the title you ask?  Read and find out... Please R and R. Final chap posted
1. Prologue and chapter 1

Well, here's the story I've wanted to do for a while. I finally had enough notes to write the first chapter. Just let me know what y'all think with some of that R & R thing…

Disclaimer (again): I don't think I own any of the Kim Possible characters. Do I?

The Logical Monkey

Prologue

The small man held the envelope in his hands, his eyes wide with anticipation. He dared not open the large manila envelope, for fear of what the response may be within. The agency he had sold his technology to was responding with their answer to his counter offer. _Was it too high? Did I ask for too much?_

_Ach!_ He thought to himself and resigned to tearing open the large manila pouch. A sheet of paper, and another smaller envelope fell out onto the table in front of him. He picked up the paper that had an official letter head, and read the simple text: 'We have accepted your offer. In the enclosed envelope you will find the first of 4 installment payments for your technology. The rest of the payments will be sent at 6-month intervals.'

With trembling hands, he took a letter opener, and opened the smaller envelope trying very hard not to damage what was inside. He pulled out the smaller piece of paper that was enclosed, and looked it over with reverence. He could not believe they had agreed to his counter offer.

In an attempt to wrap his mind around the concept that the check was real, he read every word that was on it. It was check number 1485, and it was dated the day before yesterday. The amount was for One Million, One hundred and Twenty Five Thousand, Four Hundred Thirty Five Dollars, and Sixty-Three cents. The companies name and address was on the top left; Middleton Space Center, 1400 w. Space Center Way, Middleton Colorado. In the line after "Pay to the order of", was his name, Professor Adolph Demenz. On the line after "Memo", were the words, Transportulator Technology.

"This payz zo much better zan trying to take over ze vorld." Professor Dementor mumbled to himself, and started to fill out a deposit slip.

...x x x x...

Chapter 1 

About 6 months had passed since the project X-T had crossed his desk, and Doctor James Timothy Possible could not believe how much had been done since that time. After initially receiving the original unit and testing its validity and scientific principles, Dr. Possible was astounded that they were on the verge of a truly remarkable discovery in transporter technology.

It wasn't too hard making the system able to transport simple things through the air. First it was simple matter. A block of copper, lead, and gold were the first things to move from one area of the lab to another. Then there were more complicated items. Polymers, glass, and wood.

Then they started to work on transporting biological items. First it was simple bacteria, and then they moved up to plants. The next to be transported was flesh. Initially it was pieces of meat, such as steak, pieces of chicken, and things like that. There didn't seem to be any major problems, and then they tried it on a living, breathing animal. The remains of the mouse on the receiving pad didn't live long. Thankfully.

It wasn't until a distracted scientist placed his lunch on the transporter pad, and it was accidentally sent through the system that the problem was found, and corrected. The brown bag with the deli sandwich and pickle had been re-organized in sort of a backward and inside out fashion.

Today, the team was about to test the system in a way that it had never been tried before. A transporter unit had been sent up to the Space Station earlier in the week, and installed. Everything had gone as planned, and now the ground team was waiting for communication from the station saying they were ready for the test.

They had already performed human transmission tests from point to point on Earth, but now they were going to send someone from the Space Station back to Earth. They had already transported a mouse this distance with no problems, and now it was time for the Big One.

…x x x x...

Lieutenant Jonathan Michaels sat at the communication panel of the space station, and looked over at Frederick who was performing menial, but important tasks for this test. His mind began to wander a bit as he waited. He wasn't nervous in the least, because he knew everything about the system. He had been picked from 50 applicants to be the first human to be transported from the space station. His wife and children were so happy that he was chosen, as this was going to be historic. It also meant that he would be guaranteed a place in the space program for the rest of his life.

He closed his eyes, leaned back in the chair a bit, and smiled to himself as he thought of his family. In an instant he felt the prick of something on his neck, and then nothing.

…x x x x...

The screen and speakers on the communications panel at Middleton Space center crackled with static as a connection was attempting to be made. "Here we go." James said under his breath. Instead of the Lieutenant's face on the screen as they had expected, it was someone completely different.

"What the…" The Communications officer said, as the picture solidified.

The face on the screen had a wide toothy grin, which had larger than normal canine teeth. His black hair was a mess, and he was holding Frederick by the scruff of his neck. Everyone who was looking at the screen knew exactly who it was, as they had dealt with him before, when he tried to kidnap Frederick. It was Montgomery Fisk, or better known to Team Possible as… Monkey Fist. The entire room gave a collective groan when Fist spoke his first words.

"Middleton, we have a problem…"

…x x x x...

_Beep beep be deep_

"What's up Wade?" Kim answered as she pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket while she walked the halls of Middleton High going to her third period class.

"Kim, I was just helping your Dad with a test at the space center, and you're not going to believe what happened. Monkey Fist is on the station, and he's threatening to take Frederick again! He said he's going to start destroying the station if full custody of Frederick isn't transferred to him."

"How did he get there in the first place?" Kim asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Apparently he stowed away on the last cargo ship that arrived." Wade couldn't give Kim much for detail since the test at this point was to be kept under wraps.

"OK, Wade… I'll get Ron, and then we're on our way to the Space Center. Got us a ride coming?"

"Already there, Kim." Wade said with a smile.

"You Rock Wade." Kim said with a smile, and hit the disconnect button. She looked around the hall she was in, trying to remember what Ron's schedule was, and where he would be. _He should have just gotten out of his Biology lab, and headed for his locker._

Sure enough, when Kim arrived at her locker, there was Ron getting books for his next class. "Wanna ditch Algebra and go somewhere more exciting Ron?"

"Anywhere would be more exciting than Algebra Kim. What's the sitch?"

"Fist is up on the Space Station again, and he's holding Frederick as kind of a hostage. He's going to start destroying the station if custody of Frederick isn't transferred to him."

"I knew something was up Kim, I just KNEW it. I was supposed to get a message from him today, and I didn't receive it. Now I know why." Ron's knuckles cracked as his right hand curled into a ball. "Monkey Fist is going down. Again."

…x x x x...

The two teen heroes arrived at Middleton Space Center in just a few minutes, and they were escorted to the main control room, where they were taken to a side office and asked to wait. It wasn't long, and Kim's Dad walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Kimmy? Ronald? I'm sure Wade has updated you on what's going on, right?"

"Yeah, he has." Kim paused. "But there's more, isn't there Dad?"

"Yes, there is." Kim's Dad then told them about the test they were doing, and that there was an astronaut on board that hadn't been heard from.

"Do you think he knows about the project you're working on?" Kim asked.

"We don't know. I honestly don't think he does, that he just wants to get ahold of Frederick."

"Did he say why he wanted him?" Ron asked, worried about his monkey friend.

"Something about an idol needing to be combined with an intelligent simian. He started to laugh wild and maniacally, and then he stopped transmitting. Now I've got this crazy idea, and it just might work…"

…x x x x...

Kim and Ron were strapping themselves into a small capsule on top of a Delta IV rocket. It was the only kind of transport available in such a sort time. Rufus had to stay in the control room, as there were no 'Mole Rat' sized space suits.

"Can you go over this plan for me again?" Kim rolled her eyes as she snapped the last strap over her shoulders, and yanked hard, pulling the strap tight. Small motors whirred as they tightened the straps down even more, causing her to involuntarily wince a bit.

"C'mon Ron. It's simple. Dad will transmit a message saying that two astronauts are going up to the station with paperwork for him to sign to make it official for his adoption of Frederick. Those two astronauts are us."

"But…" Ron started to voice his concerns again.

"When we arrive, we'll take care of Fist as soon as we can, and then return with him in custody. Bing. Bang. Boom. All done."

"And all four of us are going back to earth in this." Ron said, as he waved his arm in an arc indicating the small cockpit.

"The landing may be kinda rough since it uses parachutes to land, but we'll be OK. It's not like we're going to run into any trouble."

"When Fist is involved, there's always trouble, Kim." Ron finished strapping himself in, and after the strap motors shut off, Kim keyed her microphone and told Control they were ready for launch.

After a near perfect launch and a three-stage separation, the small capsule was on target for the space station. Ten minutes before they were to start the automatic docking procedures, a voice spoke through the main speaker.

"Capsule One, do you copy?" It was Dr. Possible.

"Yeah Dad, go ahead."

"Kimmie, we've got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news Mr. Dr. P.?" Ron asked

"You're systems look good, you're ready to dock, and Fist hasn't caught on to what we have planned."

"And the bad news…" Kim asked. _Why does this always happen?_

"We just recorded a factor 50 sun flare, and it's heading towards earth. It will reach us in about 30 minutes, and the radiation safe room on the station was built to accommodate Frederick and MAYBE one other person. It would be a tight fit."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Even Ron knew what was at stake. They had to get Fist, find the astronaut, and get back into the earth's protective atmosphere in half an hour. Even less, since they still had to dock.

As soon as the small capsule came within a certain distance of the station, a light began to blink under a switch labeled 'Automated Docking'. Kim flipped the switch, and the capsule began to maneuver into position to dock with the stations docking ring.

"Please bring your seat backs into an upright position, and raise your tray tables. We are coming in for a landing." Ron quipped, and Kim couldn't help but smile. Kim started to unbuckle her restraints.

"Please keep yourself seated and seatbelts fastened until the vehicle has come to a complete stop." Ron said, and this time Kim shot him a stern look.

"Ok Ron, that's enough. Get your head in the game. We've got a monkey to take care of."

The lock cycled, and as soon as the pressure in the stations docking port stabilized, a green light came on, indicating the door could be opened. Ron un-latched the door, and it started to open, revealing Monkey Fist as he held Frederick. He was holding the small monkey's arms behind him in an arm lock.

"Hand over the papers. NOW!" He demanded before the door was completely open. When finally saw who was on the other side of the door, his eyes narrowed, and a growl threatened to escape from his lips.

"Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable." He said flatly between his teeth. "I should have known."

"We don't have time for this Monkey." Ron quickly said. "There's a sun flare thingy coming our way, and it sounds like we'll all get micro-waved if we don't leave now!"

"Oh really…?" Fist said in a calm voice. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true, Monty." Kim said, her temper starting to rise. "Frederick can go into the radiating safe room, and you'll return back with us after you tell me what you did with the astronaut that was also here."

"He's dead. I killed him with a poisoned dart."

"I don't believe you… Where is he!" Kim demanded again.

Suddenly Frederick flipped backward over himself, and kicked Monty in the face. The sudden move made Fist release his grip, and Frederick dropped to the ground. He then ran to Ron's side, and both went into defensive Monkey Kung Fu stances.

"You've been practicing." Ron said appreciatively at his small friend. "Kim! Go find the astronaut, and we'll take care of Monkey Freak here."

Kim took off running down the corridor, and before Fist could go after her, Ron had slid into his feet, knocking him down. Frederick came in next, and planted a kick right into Fist's face, making him go a little loopy.

Fist rolled out of the way of Ron's foot, and quickly stood, shaking his head to clear it from Frederick's kick.

"You will pay for that, Freddy." Fist said with a snarl.

Ron and Frederick took positions at each side of Fist, who suddenly leaped at Frederick and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the wall. Fist then took off running down the corridor the opposite way Kim had gone.

"You OK, buddy?" Ron asked as he helped the monkey stand. Frederick nodded his head, and they took off after Monty. They caught up with Fist in the main control room just as he had finished typing on a keyboard.

A voice intoned over the intercom "Emergency separation of docking ring in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Ron! What have you done!" Kim said as she struggled with the body of the astronaut as she carried him over her shoulder. She had just stepped into the room as the sound of thrusters could be heard releasing the capsule they had arrived in.

"It wasn't me Kim! It was Monkey Freak here!" He said, pointing at Monty.

"Now, I'm going to make some new demands." Monty said, as he was about to make another connection with Middleton Space Center. Before he could, an incoming transmission started to come through the speakers, audio only.

"Kimberly! Ronald!" It was Kim's Dad. "You have GOT to get off the station NOW! The leading edge of the radiation storm is gaining speed, and it will be there in less than ten minutes! It will take you about 8 minutes to get into the earth's protective atmosphere! Do you read me? Over…"

"It 's true?" Monty's face fell as he realized the situation they were in, and he had just released what was probably their only way to get off the station.

Kim ran over to the communications console and keyed the 'Transmit' button near the microphone. "Dad! Monty here just released the capsule we arrived in! Is there another way off the station? Over…"

"Kimmie! Thank God your all right… There's the emergency Pod, but it's barely big enough for two people, let alone all four of you!"

"Looks like I'll be taking the emergency Pod, thank-you!" Monty said, as he leaped over Kim, and headed towards a door that read 'Emergency Only'. Ron was able to intercept him, and with a quick flash of blue, Ron's fist connected with Monty's jaw launching him about five feet away. He landed, out cold.

"Kim! Get the astronaut into the emergency pod, and I'll carry Monty here. Frederick, you get into your safe room, and we'll all be joking about this when we get back to earth!" Kim couldn't believe how Ron was taking over the situation. After her initial shock at this revelation, she quickly carried the astronaut to the pod, and strapped him in. She didn't notice Ron wasn't behind her until she was finished strapping him in.

Stepping back out into the main control room, Kim didn't see him. "Ron! Where are you!" She yelled.

Ron came stumbling into the room from an opposite door. "He sucker punched me Kim, and then ran off." She ran over to Ron's side, and placed a finger on his jaw where it was starting to turn black and blue.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers again. "Automated emergency pod separation commencing."

"What!" Both of their heads snapped around just in time to see their only form of escape be shut off from use. They quickly ran to the pod's door only to reach it in time to see the light above it turn red, and a single word displayed on a small screen. 'Launched'.

Both faces fell, and Kim quickly went over to the communications panel again. She keyed the microphone, and spoke quickly. "Dad, the escape pod must have been automatic, and it took off without us."

"Damit Carlson!" They heard a voice in the background. "I TOLD you we didn't want it programmed that way!" Kim then heard her Dad's voice come through clearly.

"Kimmie, there's only one other way to get off the station. It's a huge risk, but it's the only way." He paused.

"You mean…" Kim responded.

"Yup. The transporter. It should have plenty of power to get both you and Ron back on earth. It's pre-set to coordinates here in the lab. You just need to do it in… Dear Mother of God…! One minute, Kim!"

"We don't even know what it looks like, or how to operate it!" Ron said loud enough to be heard by Dr. Possible.

"See the large alcove at the end of the console to your right? Just step inside, and hit the big green button that says 'Transport'!"

"Ron! Where's Monty?" Kim asked frantically.

"I don't know Kim! He took off running down a corridor, and I haven't seen him since. Maybe he stuffed himself into the safe room with Frederick."

"Well, we can't worry about him now. We only have seconds before the radiation storm starts to fry us!" She grabbed Ron by the hand, and both ran into the alcove. It was large enough for both, but they clung onto each other as if for dear life. They heard Dr, Possible's voice on the intercom.

"The leading edge of the storm will reach you in 5, 4, 3…" Kim pressed the green button, and a yellow beam enclosed them both, and spilled out of the alcove.

It felt like a million feathers tickling their entire body as the beam began to break them down into individual bits to be transmitted. Both had their eyes shut tight, but Ron just happened to open an eye, and he thought he saw a hairy hand reach into the beam.

…x x x x...

"Where are they? They should have arrived in a matter of seconds!" Dr. Possible bellowed as he turned to the receiving alcove in the control room.

"I… I don't know what happened, sir." Technician Carlson said as he continued to type frantically on a keyboard. It was like they were starting to coalesce, and then we had a power surge of some kind that I've never seen before! They're… gone."

...x x x x...

"Whoa Kim, that was just _way_ too freaky." Ron said as he released his hug on her, and looked at her face. But she wasn't looking at him. Kim was looking straight ahead at something else.

Ron turned his head to see what she was looking at, and standing in front of them was someone they didn't recognize, wearing a uniform of some kind that they didn't recognize either. He stood behind a large console of some kind. Both of them then realized that they were standing in front of this stranger completely nude!

As Kim and Ron tried unsuccessfully to cover themselves up with their hands, the stranger behind the console spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

"Captain Kirk? I think we have a problem in the transporter room."

To be continued…

Well? What do y'all think so far? Hope I do this crossover even HALF as good as MrDrP has done with his fusion.

Post Disclaimer: Also, I think it is Paramount that owns the characters from Star Trek: The Original Series.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you so much for all the reviews! I would like to thank Dataweaver for giving me some very helpful suggestions. I don't have any Gagh, as MrDrP has the corner on that market, but I do have half a case of Saurian Brandy. Will that do?

Thanks to all who reviewed. I will ATTEMPT to respond to those who write a review, but my transporter is an older version from MrDrP's. Please don't feel left out if I miss someone. I may not be too punctual with it either (old age, I guess). Thanks again to all who reviewed: mysticofthepen, MrDrP, Cylon One, spectre666, Shinriko, AtomicFire, Yankee Bard, Ace Ian Combat, conan98002, cajunBear73, and Brother to Vorlons. I hope MrDrP doesn't mind me using his style of saying Thanks. I should have done it before in my other stories… sorry. : (

Disclaimer once again: I do not own any characters in either Star Trek, Or Kim Possible. (If I did, I'd be rich)

Chapter 2

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his command chair, making a note into his log.

"Stardate: 3642.7 It has been almost a month since the accident when we were transported into the mirror universe, and now Mr. Scott is getting ready to test a new configuration of the transporter to prevent this from happening again. A few minor components have been changed, and power settings have been altered. We are stationed in orbit over earth, as the transportation is to be done from earth to the ship during a factor 50 sun flare. The radiation levels are approximate to the ion storm that we encountered earlier. End log entry."

Kirk hit the switch on his armrest connecting him to Engineering. "Mr. Scott? Are we about ready for the test?"

"Yes Captain. Five more minutes and we begin."

Sulu and Chekhov were on duty at this time, and since there were no Klingons attacking, and the ship was in station keeping, neither had much to do except talk.

"Do you realize the significance of this date, Chekhov?" Hikaru Sulu asked his Russian-born friend Pavel Chekhov.

"Vat? I'm not avare of any significance."

"Oh don't tell me you don't read your ancient history? Today's date corresponds with the very first test of human transportation through space about 200 years ago." He pressed a few buttons to keep the ship at precision station keeping. He couldn't let the ship vary more than .07 degrees in any direction.

"I'm not sure about your dates. Didn't ve start to have transporter technology only 50 some odd years ago?" Chekhov had a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Oh, that's what the official date is that they want us to know about." He leaned into his friend so he could whisper. "There was a huge leap in the technology in a small town called Middleton Colorado…"

"Mr. Sulu." Mr. Spock suddenly said, getting the attention of the two young Starfleet officers. "You are aware that there are certain parts of history that we as Starfleet Officers are not to discuss in public?"

"Sorry Mr. Spock. It won't happen again." Sulu said as he turned back to his console and made a few more adjustments to the station-keeping thrusters. His voice went low again for his friend. "We'll talk later."

A Scottish brogue then filled the bridge as Mr. Scott's voice came across the main speaker on the command chair. "We are ready here, Captain."

"And the Transport Module on Earth?" Captain Kirk said, addressing the other party on the same communication link.

"We are ready here too, Captain."

"Good. Activate transporter beams at your discretion."

The communication between earth and the ship was being piped through speakers on all decks. This kept everyone on his or her toes in case something out of the ordinary occurred. They just didn't realize just how 'out of the ordinary' things were about to get.

Mr. Scott is the senior officer in charge of the test and he was also manning the controls of the transporter on the ship. He was also monitoring the sun flare as it approached. Everything had to be perfect for this test to occur.

At the precise moment that the leading edge of the radiation storm hit the ship, they were to transport a container filled with live bacteria, and then raise the shields so the ship would be protected from the rising radiation levels. After this is completed, a barrage of tests was to be done on the bacteria to ascertain if the test was a success.

Mr. Scott began the countdown. "Energize on my mark. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… MARK!" Almost immediately he could tell something wasn't right. Power levels spiked on one readout, and another dropped completely off the scale. He frantically adjusted knobs, and had to reset his console at least twice in rapid succession.

Finally he was able to get a lock on the… objects? "What in Blue Blazes…" He muttered under his breath as two human forms appeared and flickered slightly on the transporter pad. He quickly made a few more adjustments, and finally the two forms solidified on the pad.

Two people, naked, had just materialized on his main transporter pad. The container, for some reason, appeared on a secondary pad behind them. After his initial shock, Mr. Scott notified the bridge by silent command to raise shields so the ship would be protected from the rising levels of radiation. He then notified Captain Kirk of the situation that had just occurred.

Quickly grabbing a couple of thermal blankets that were kept in a nearby locker, he handed them to the two new arrivals, who quickly wrapped themselves, as they were beet red with embarrassment.

"Are ye two alright? Do either of ye feel sick a all?"

The redheaded young lass looked as if she was about to throw up, and her blond haired companion did just that. All over Mr. Scott's newly polished black boots. As he started to apologize profusely, Captain Kirk walked in to the transporter room.

"Mr. Scott? Who do we have here?" Kirk asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I thought I might leave the questions for you, Captain."

"Well, then… My name is Captain James T. Kirk." He said as he held a hand out to the young woman. "If you didn't know already, you are on the Star Ship Enterprise."

Before she could raise her hand to shake his, the luminous green eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted at his feet. Almost just as quick, so did the young man with her.

As everyone left the transporter room, Mr. Scott called for someone to relieve him. He didn't notice the indicator light flashing that was meant to inform the operator that something else was waiting to materialize.

...xxxx...

Kim awoke with the worst headache ever, and when she tried to rise off the bed she was laying on, a hand kept her from sitting up. She looked over to her left and saw a kind face that was framed with short blond hair.

"Please, don't try to sit up just yet. Wait until your head stops hurting, then we can talk."

"Ron…" Kim said as she looked over at him lying on a nearby bed. A man with dark hair and an odd looking blue shirt that looked a little too short on him, was tending to Ron, holding some kind of device over his chest. She heard the strangest sound coming from the device.

"Your friend is alright." The woman said. "He should come to shortly."

"Where… are we?" Kim asked as she looked at her surroundings. The room had a couple other beds, and each one had a large panel of some sort on the wall above each one. Her and Rons were beeping steadily. She surmised that they were monitors of some sort.

"Here, drink this. It will help you feel better." The nice woman handed Kim a cup that felt sort of like Styrofoam, but yet it wasn't. She drank the liquid, and indeed did feel a little better.

"My name is Christine Chapel. I'm the head nurse. That man over there," She pointed to the man who was previously standing over Ron, "Is Dr. Leonard McCoy. You're in our ships sick bay."

"How did we…" Kim began to ask another question.

"Get here? That is what we are attempting to ascertain." Kim turned her head towards the voice that had just spoke. He was a dark haired man, tall, and wore a blue shirt. None of that stood out much, except for his ears! She couldn't help but stare at his ears and up-swept eyebrows.

"Mr. Spock! Would you kindly leave my patients alone!" The man that Christine had introduced as the Doctor had stepped over between her bed and this strange looking man. He spoke with a slight southern twang. "They are not ready to be questioned by you, or anyone else."

"Kim…? KP?" Ron had just regained consciousness.

"I'm over here Ron. Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I've got the worst headache though." He said as he tried to rise, and was stopped by the nurse in the same manner that she had steadied Kim.

"Please, drink this." She said, and gave Ron the same thing that Kim had swallowed. Almost immediately, he too felt better.

"Now would you please go tell the captain that I have a few more tests, and questions of my own before either of you can begin your damned inquisitions."

"Not much for a bed side manner, eh?" Ron asked the nurse as she stood there watching the interplay between this strange man and Dr. McCoy.

"Oh, you have no idea." She said as she smiled and shook her head side to side. Mr. Spock, as the Doctor had referred to him, finally gave in and left sick bay.

The Doctor turned and almost immediately his attitude had changed. He now had a kindly looking smile, and his voice was a more gentle tone. "Now that your both awake, can I ask the two of you a few questions?"

"Sure." Kim and Ron answered in unison.

"First, am I correct in reading your ages as 18?"

"Yes." Both answered, again in unison.

"Next, what are your names?"

"Dr. McCoy, don't you think we should wait for Captain Kirk before we get too personal?" Christine said, walking over to his side.

"Well, I can't very well call them Patient One and Patient Two, now. Can I?" He slumped his shoulders, and re-phrased the question. "Please just give me your first names."

"Kim spoke first. "My name is Kim, and this is Ron." She paused, looking under her blanket. "I don't suppose we could get some clothes?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" He walked over to a panel in the wall, and pressed a point on the wall. A small drawer slid out, and he pulled out two sets of clothing. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any civilian clothes here in sick bay. For now, you can wear a couple of extra uniforms. Other crewmembers may have some extra clothes you can borrow at a later time."

Dr. McCoy handed the clothes to Ron and Kim and pressed a button near each bed on the wall. A motorized curtain encircled each bed, giving each of them privacy to change. After Kim had put her clothes on, she pressed the same button that she had seen the Doctor press earlier, and the curtain retracted. Ron wasn't that observant.

"Um… Guys? How do I get the curtain to go back into the wall?" He asked peevishly.

"Press the button on the left side of the panel, Ron." Kim said as she rolled her eyes. Almost immediately alarms began to go off from the panel above Ron's bed. Nurse Chapel immediately went over to his bed, hit a button to retract the curtain, and then pressed a few other buttons on the panel silencing the alarms.

"Sorry…" Ron said as he looked at the floor.

"That's OK, Ron." Nurse Chapel said. "Next time, just watch what buttons you're pushing."

"But I thought I was…" Ron stood there in a Gold shirt, which seemed a little short, and black pants. Kim was wearing a red top with black trim, and a matching red skirt that barely covered her thighs. "Wow, KP! You look spankin' in that!"

Kim blushed slightly and tugged down on the short skirt, not quite comfortable with the fit. It felt even shorter than her cheerleading outfit.

"Now why would you say something like that to the nice young lady?" Dr. McCoy said, his dander starting to rise.

"It's no big, Doctor." Kim said. "He was just saying that he likes how I look in this." _Even if I don't like it that much, but it's better than being naked. _

"Well, he's got a funny way of sayin' it."

A light rapping sounded at the door, and a voice spoke. "Can we come in, Doctor?"

Dr. McCoy turned towards the person who had just walked in, and he started to get irritated again. "Now see here, Jim… I…"

"Bones, please. This is important." Dr. McCoy stayed quiet. The new arrival turned towards Kim. "I know we met briefly in the transporter room, but I doubt you remember. My name is James T. Kirk, Captain of this ship. Now who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"KP… I don't know if we should tell them anything. This might be a trap of some sort." Ron wasn't sure, but he felt he should keep an eye on this guy. He was blond, fairly good looking, and he was sure Kim would be swayed by his good looks. She was always attracted to the hotties, even though they had been a couple for a while.

"Your name is… KP? I'm guessing that's your initials."

"Yes." Kim answered. "My name is Kim, and this is Ron."

"Well… obviously the 'K' is for Kim. What's the 'P' stand for?" James Kirk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Possible." She answered.

"What is?" Kirk asked, a little confused.

"My last name."

"Your last name is… Possible?"

"Yes. It is." Kim said, standing a little straighter. Kim knew she was addressing the man in charge.

"So… It's… Possible?" James Kirk asked again, his eyebrow rising again.

"And my name is Stoppable." Ron said, as he edged his way in between Kim and the captain. He didn't like the way this man was looking at her. He was much older then they were, probably about 35, and he was hitting on Kim!

"I'm sorry… You said you're… Stoppable?" James Kirk asked Ron.

"Yes. Ron Stoppable." Ron said with pride, and raising his chin slightly.

Jim Kirk wasn't really listening to Ron, as he was still looking at the attractive young redhead with gorgeous green eyes standing in front of him. "I'm sorry… you said you're… un-stoppable?"

"No, My name is Ron. My last name is Stoppable."

Kirk stepped back a bit, cleared his throat, and said with a smile, "Well, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable. Welcome aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise."

...xxxx...

When Ensign Carlson got the call to cover for Mr. Scott in the transporter room, he was mildly surprised. He hadn't been one of the more outstanding cadets that had just arrived on board, but he had been trying very hard to be noticed. Maybe this was finally his chance to show his superiors that he was competent enough to take on more duties.

While performing minor adjustments to the console, he finally noticed that the Buffer was indicating that something else was ready to materialize. Assuming that Mr. Scott had left it for him so he would have something to do, Ensign Carlson cycled the system, retrieved the pattern from the buffer, and materialized whatever was in there.

Before he could get to the intercom on the wall to call for help, the ape/human thing that materialized grabbed him by the shirt collar, and he felt a sickening "snap" and "pop" at the base of his neck.

No one noticed the odd looking human that slinked out of the transporter room wearing a uniform that looked two sizes too big.

To be continued…

* * *

More A/N: I can't put myself on a schedule as to when I will be posting new chaps, but I will try to not go over 2 weeks before posting a new one. I may post twice in one week every once in a while… 

As always… Please R and R…!


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe how fast the hits are coming in for this! I suppose you want to read chapter 3, so why are you messing with reading this? Thanks to everyone who left a review: AtomicFire, conan98002, dataweaver, US.Steele, RealityBreakGirl, continental-line, CajunBear73, Cylon One, Wanderer3, surforst, mysticofthepen, and Ace Ian Combat.

A big HUGE Thank-you to MrDrP! He gave suggestions, and made some minor corrections for me that I probably wouldn't have caught. I'm out of Saurian Brandy, don't have any Romulan Ale… Would you take a used Di-Lithium Crystal in thanks? (I need to get better stuff)… Anyways, on with the show…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either the KP show, or Star Trek. (All hail the great Gene!)

Chapter 3

Can I get either of you anything?" Captain Kirk asked as he shook hands with both Kim and Ron.

"Well, now that you mentioned it…" Ron started to say, and Kim cut him off.

"No sir, we're fine. I'd like to find out what has happened and just where we are, exactly."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. Please… follow me." Captain Kirk turned around and walked out of sickbay, Kim and Ron close behind.

"You know Kim… This all looks vaguely… familiar." Ron said as he whispered into her ear.

"I know what you mean, Ron. I was thinking the same thing. What was that TV show called…? Space Journey, Star Passage…?"

"Space Passage!" Ron said after a short pause.

"Yeah… that's it."

The threesome walked in to a room that had a single table in the center, and it in turn had a terminal of some sort at its center. It had three screens arranged in a triangular fashion so that no matter where anyone was sitting, they could see what was being displayed. Three gentlemen, who were already seated at the table, rose from their chairs.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable," the captain said, "This is my Chief Engineer, Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott, and this is my second-in-command, Commander Spock. You've already met my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Leonard McCoy."

Everyone shook hands except for Mr. Spock, who rose his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

Mr. Spock began to speak, "Greetings…"

Since Ron had no idea what a Vulcan salute was, and it looked like Mr. Spock was asking for a 'High Five', he enthusiastically slapped the Vulcan's hand.

The Starfleet officers knew the importance of not touching Mr. Spock, but Ron being a newcomer, and actually someone who had never even heard of a Vulcan, did not know this. He wasn't aware that the reason for non-contact was that all Vulcans had the ability to read emotions and thoughts with the slightest of touch.

When Ron slapped Mr. Spock's hand, he was almost immediately drawn into the Vulcan's mind. Surface thoughts and emotions were shared by both in that brief contact, but there was something else that Mr. Spock had detected that completely surprised him.

"Fascinating." Ron exclaimed.

"Badical." Mr. Spock said, garnering strange looks from his peers.

"What just happened?" Ron asked with an almost blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stoppable," Captain Kirk said, "I didn't tell you that Mr. Spock prefers to not be touched."

"That is quite… alright, Captain." Mr. Spock said after recovering from the mini mind-meld.

"Please, everyone, call us Kim and Ron. We are SO not used to being called Mr. and Ms." Kim said as both teens sat down in chairs offered.

"Ron… Ronald?" Mr. Spock began to say. "I would like to speak with you privately after this meeting, if you have time."

"Sure, Mr. S. No Prob." Ron said, and smiled one of his goofy grins.

After everyone sat back down, Captain Kirk began to speak again. "Well, Mr. Spock? Do we have any theories as to how and why our guests here arrived?"

"I could say it is quite a simple theory, but it is not as simple as you would think. Many factors had to have occurred in a precise manner for them to arrive as they did. We first needed to ascertain certain… properties of our visitors."

"Properties?" Kim asked, not liking the line of questioning, and where this was leading.

"Doctor," Mr. Spock said as he turned towards McCoy. "Do you have the results of those tests that I requested?"

"Yes Spock, I do. Although I need to tell you two," He said addressing Kim and Ron, "We have certain procedures that are required when someone arrives under such… circumstances."

"You mean, being naked?" Ron asked

"Well, that is only part of it." Dr. McCoy said, and then continued. "We had to take some blood samples and run a few tests. What I initially saw didn't raise any flags, and then Mr. Spock here asked me to check something else."

"Computer?" Dr. McCoy asked into the air.

"Working." A mechanical voice sounded from a speaker.

"Display the results of Ms. Possible, and Mr. Stoppable's DNA tests. Add as a baseline comparison the same data from my own DNA."

The computer screens turned on, and displayed 3 separate forms of data. One was labeled KP, one RS, and the third LM. Mr. Spock spoke as everyone turned their eyes towards the screens.

"This is what's called Specific Temporal Resonance, or STR. You see… everyone's DNA resonates at a certain frequency in relation to spatial acceleration of gravimetric forces."

"And let's just say Kim didn't know what this spatial acceleration of a thingie forces was…" Ron asked, earning a scowl from his partner.

Doctor McCoy explained. "What he is trying to say is that we can tell if you belong in our time period, or not."

"I thought that's what I iterated." Mr. Spock responded, raising his left eyebrow. "Be that as it may, the two of you are out of your time, and I have a theory as to what may have occurred."

"Eh… Time travel." Ron said, non-chalantly waving it off. "It's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts."

"Indeed…" Mr. Spock responded, again raising his eyebrow.

...x x x x...

_Where am I? When am I? It looks as though I am on a… ship? This must be a space ship of some sort. Uugghh, my back is killing me walking upright like this… _

Monkey Fist had been able to move around the ship relatively undetected. He had a very close call with an officer of some sort who had the gall to mention his over-sized uniform. Holding back the urge to break him in half and stuff the pompous ass into a corner somewhere, he was able to ask where to go get the correct size without raising suspicion. Walking away from the young man, Fist thought he heard him singing (and very badly) a version of "I'll Take You Home Kathleen".

After finding the storage room for uniforms, Fist found one that was more his size. The ship was big. Very big, and Fist decided to walk around to get his bearings before deciding on a course of action. He knew that Stoppable and Possible were also on the ship somewhere, but he wasn't sure of their whereabouts.

The only time he came close to being caught was when someone found him in a turbo-lift trying to figure out how to operate it.

...x x x x...

"You know, Mr. S., you and Wade would get along very well." Ron said after squinting at the screen, trying to understand what Mr. Spock was saying.

"You mean you are from the time of Doctor Wade Load?" Mr. Spock asked, sounding almost awed at this bit of information.

"_Doctor_ Wade Load?" Kim said sounding surprised. "The time that we left he was only 14 years old!"

Mr. Spock typed onto a small keyboard that sat in front of him, and said "The age you have given me, in addition to the information we have here, will allow me to narrow down the time frame that you have come from. The hard part will be returning you."

He ignored Kim's statement for the time being, as he did not wish to pollute the past and possibly change the future, and continued, "My preliminary data also shows that you will need to return to your time in no more than 24 to 48 hours of your arrival, or you will not be able to go back to your own time."

Suddenly a distinctively feminine voice came over the main speaker in the room. "Captain Kirk? We have a situation in Transporter Room 1. Security has been dispatched. Doctor McCoy? You are also needed."

"Thank you, Lt. Uhura. We're on our way," Kirk replied.

"Captain?" Mr. Spock asked as the senior officers stood to leave. "Shall I stay with our guests?"

"Actually Mr. Spock, I have a feeling that this is going to be related to everything else that is going on here. We will ALL go."

The entire group arrived at the transporter room in just a few minutes, and as they walked up to the entrance, a quivering female voice could be heard. "I had just come in to talk to Ensign Carlson, and when I didn't see him at his post, I started looking around. I found his b… body just a f… few minutes later."

"It's OK, Janice. It's OK." Dr. McCoy said, comforting the young blonde woman. He then walked in to the room, followed by the rest of the group.

The slightly over-weight body of the ensign was partially pulled out from under the transporter console, his neck visibly swollen. Dr. McCoy kneeled down by the body and placed two fingers on the carotid artery.

"Is he…?" Kim asked, horror etched into her face.

"He's dead, Kim. I mean, Jim." Dr. McCoy switched his glance from Kim back to the captain as he corrected himself.

Mr. Scott was the next to speak. "Captain? The log here says that something was transported out of the Buffer just a few minutes after we left here. Something else is on the ship."

Captain Kirk strode over to the intercom and slapped the white button. "Uhura, patch me through to the entire ship."

"Yes sir." She paused, "Go ahead, sir."

"This is a ship-wide alert. We have an intruder aboard, and it is considered very dangerous. Keep your eyes out for anyone un-familiar, or suspicious. Contact the bridge immediately if you find anything. Captain Kirk out."

...x x x x...

"Oh rot." Fist mumbled a little louder than he had intended, causing the other person in the lift to look at him funny.

"I'm sorry?" The man in the red shirt said.

Fist's eyes glanced at the man's sidearm, and then back to his face. _Security._ He immediately thought.

The glance of this strange man's eye was not lost on the Security Officer, and he slowly placed a hand on his weapon. Fist dropped in to a more comfortable crouch, and the two began circling each other in the confined area of the turbo-lift. Since there was no one holding the lift's control handle, it's momentum slowed to a crawl, and was heading towards the nearest exit.

Fist struck first, but was surprised when the man ducked out of the way, causing him to slam his hand into the wall.

"You're the intruder." The security officer said with malice in his voice.

"How perceptive." Fist said indignantly, and kicked out at the man's knee causing him to go down.

Fist then leaped on the officer and the two rolled around, exchanging blows. With a guttural grunt, Fist launched the man off of him with his powerful legs, and slammed the man into the wall, causing him to smack his head and immediately fall in a heap, unconscious.

Fist wiped a bit of blood from his own lip, and then removed the pistol from the man's belt. As he was studying it intently trying to figure out the settings, the lift doors opened.

...x x x x...

"Janice?" Captain Kirk said to the young girl who had just been promoted from being his yeoman. "Do you feel up to showing Kim and Ron here to some guest quarters?"

"Y… yes sir. I can do that. This way please."

Kim and Ron followed the young girl, who wasn't much older than they were to a turbo-lift, and to the guest quarters. As soon as she walked in front of the double doors, they slid open. "These are our guest quarters. I hope you find it comfortable. At this time we don't have anything else available. To your left is the bedroom, and to your right is a small office with a computer. I'm sorry, but it has limited uses, if you know what I mean."

"That's fine… Janice? Was it?" Kim asked.

Janice Rand never even registered what Kim just said, as she was finally struck with the fact that she was standing in the same room with one of her personal heroes, Ronald Stoppable.

"Y… you really ARE him? Aren't you?" Janice said to Ron with an awed look on her face.

"Umm, yeah…" Ron responded, slightly embarrassed.

"You're heroism and legendary feats of bravery are standard reading in the Academy, but I never thought you would be this cute in person." She stayed standing in front of Ron with an almost 'Deer in headlights' look on her face.

Kim took Ron's hand and pulled him away from Janice who seemed to be inching closer to him. "Excuse us, Janice? Are there any, um, regular clothes that we can wear?"

The enamored ensign shook her head, clearing it of impure thoughts about the young man standing in front of her, and looked back at Kim. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I have some extra civilian clothes in my quarters that should fit you."

She flashed a dazzling smile back at Ron and said, "I'm sure we can find something for Mr. Stoppable here too."

To be continued…

* * *

Please continue with the R and R...It really builds up my ego. (though it will never get as big as Kirk's) 


	4. Chapter 4

Well now… here we go again. I think this has fast become my most popular fic! I would first like to thank Visigoth for Beta-reading and making some minor corrections. It was a huge help! I was able to aquire a couple bottles of Romulan Ale. Would you like one? I'm trying to be fair to all who have offered to help me with this.

Next, I would like to thank all those who have left reviews: AtomicFire, conan98002, Ace Ian Combat, RngrThorne, Yankee Bard, continental-line, dataweaver, Emerald Dark Knight, CajunBear73, RealityBreakGirl, mysticofthepen, and surforst.

Hope y'all like this next installment! Let me know with that R & R thingy (I will try to respond when I can)…

Once again, the obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in either Kim Possible or Star Trek (Though it would be really cool if I did)

Chapter 4

After Janice had left with Kim and Ron, Captain Kirk quickly went to the bridge leaving Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy together. The two were walking down a corridor, and Dr. McCoy asked a question.

"Now I know I'm just an old country Doctor Mr. Spock, and time travel problems are not my usual forte, but what is your reasoning that they need to be returned in 24 to 48 hours? And why couldn't we just use the slingshot effect, or even take them to the Guardian of Forever?"

"You are aware of the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle, Doctor, are you not?"

"Yes…"

"The simple fact that they moved forward in time using a transporter beam instead of a more, how shall I say it, 'natural means', is the simple explanation."

"Oh, I get it." Dr. McCoy said, starting to follow Mr. Spock's line of thinking. "Because the transporter uses Heisenberg Compensators, and the fact that their DNA was filtered through them, the quantum relations of individual strands could break down if they are not returned to their own time through the same means."

"Precisely, Doctor."

"So why the 24 to 48 hour window?" McCoy asked, as Mr. Spock stopped to wait for a turbo-lift.

"I did not wish to say this in front of our guests, but if we do not return them in that time frame, their DNA may start to unravel at the quantum level if they stay in this time. It is again related to the Heisenberg Compensators.

"Now if you will excuse me Doctor, I must go speak with Mr. Stoppable about something perplexing that I noticed when we temporarily bonded."

...x x x x...

Janice Rand left Kim and Ron in their quarters and headed straight to her own quarters, thinking which clothes would fit their guests the best. On her way, she ran into Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk, who were going the opposite direction.

"Janice?" Captain Kirk said as they approached each other.

"Yes Captain?"

"I should remind you that standard non-interference rules apply here. You must not speak to our guests about anything you may know about their future."

"Yes Sir, I understand." Janice then continued on to her quarters, and the other two went on their way as well. She began to wonder if her little outburst was too much information.

Janice entered her quarters and began looking for the clothes for which she came.

...x x x x...

"This is all just so weird, Kim."

"I know Ron. I know. We don't know how far into the future we went."

"Maybe I can find something on the computer in here." Ron went in to the small office area, and sat down in front of the screen. "Um, Kim? There's no keyboard. Just a few buttons here on the table." Ron pressed one, and got lucky.

Immediately it turned on. "Cool. Ok… now let's see here…"

After some trial and error, Ron figured out the controls by messing with the few buttons and switches. It actually ended up being a fairly easy system, if not a bit cumbersome without a keyboard.

"Can you select this icon here, Ron?" Kim asked pointing at a small representation of the earth which was overlaid with a large H. As soon as he selected it, the word DENIED flashed on the screen.

"Well, so much for that idea." Ron mumbled. A loud beeping sound emanated from somewhere in the room, and both glanced around wondering where it had come from.

The sound came again, but it wasn't coming from the computer screen. They walked out in to the main area, and it sounded a third time, coming from the door.

"Doorbell?" The two said in unison.

They walked over to the door, and before they could start to look for a knob, handle, or anything to open it, the doors slid open with a loud hissing sound surprising them both. Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock were standing on the other side.

Captain Kirk stood there with a smile, and Mr. Spock stood beside him, his hands behind his back and an expressionless face.

"Captain Kirk… Mr. Spock." Kim said. "How can we help you?"

Mr. Spock spoke first. "I would like about an hour of your time if I may, Mr. Stoppable."

"Dude, please. Call me Ron. My Dad is Mr. Stoppable. Sure, come on in."

"It is sort of a… private matter."

"I believe that's where I come in." Captain Kirk said with a smile. "Miss Possible? Would you like a tour of the ship?"

"Um… sure." Kim said, looking over at Ron.

"Go ahead KP. Mr. Spock and I will just hang here for a bit. You can tell me all about the ship when you come back."

Just as Kim started to go with the Captain, Janice arrived with her arms full of clothes.

"Captain, Mr. Spock." She said, nodding at each "I was able to get some better clothes for our guests."

"Very good, Janice." Kirk said, and then turned towards Kim and Ron. "Would you two like to change into something more comfortable?"

...x x x x...

Wearing a pair of black pants (which seemed a little tight), and a gray button-down shirt, Ron sat down at the table in their quarters and motioned towards Mr. Spock to sit down. Kim and the Captain had left just a few minutes ago.

"So, Mr. Spock… Do you have a first name?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable." He intoned. "But my first name is unpronounceable by the human tongue. Everyone just calls me Mr. Spock, or just Spock."

"Can I call you Mr. S.?"

"Yes, you may."

Ron placed his hands on the table. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about privately? And please, call me Ron."

...x x x x...

Kim was walking along side the captain wearing a pair of gray pants and a loose fitting green top. She was listening closely to the Captain, hoping to figure out any clues as to when they were.

"I wish I could give you more of a proper tour Miss Possible, but since you are from the past, I can't let you see certain parts of the ship. I bet you would find the engine room quite interesting, since your father had invented a precursor to its design."

"You knew of my father?" Kim asked, astonished. Oh and please, call me Kim."

"Oh yes! His work on ion thrusters, and impulse engines… oops, I may be giving you too much information." Kirk stopped in front of a set of double doors that said 'Recreational Room'. "Kim? Would you care to check out our exercise facilities?"

...x x x x...

"Remember in the conference room when you slapped my hand?" Mr. Spock asked

"Yeah…" Ron said warily.

"Do you remember feeling a… connection of some sort? With my mind?"

"I was wondering about that." Ron said, his brow furrowing slightly.

"What you experienced was a small version of a mind meld."

"A what...?"

"You see, Mr. Stoppable… I'm sure you have noticed that I am not human." Ron raised an eyebrow. "I am a Vulcan, and we have the ability to read and share minds with just a touch. This is what you experienced.

"When we… connected," Mr. Spock continued. "I felt something inside of you that I did not expect. I am going to ask you something, and I wish to hear your response as quickly as possible. Do not think of your answer before you speak, just say what first comes to your mind."

"Ok."

"Have you heard of something called… Monkey Logic?"

...x x x x...

When Kim entered the ships recreational facilities, her jaw almost hit the floor. The area was huge! The room had high ceilings, and mats on the floor, and a few pieces of workout equipment that she had never seen before.

Walking over to what she assumed was a large punching bag, she tested it with a light punch. The surface was not like anything she had punched before. "Definitely not filled with sand." She mumbled to herself, and then performed a roundhouse kick, making it swing away from her. A display flashed on a panel recessed into the wall. It read 200-ft. lbs.

"Not bad Kim. What styles of fighting have you studied?" Kirk asked, his interest in Kim rising a bit. He definitely liked a woman who could hold her own in hand to hand combat.

"Well, I actually know about 16 different styles of Kung Fu," Kim responded. "I never really completed any of the training formally, but I sort of combined all of them and now have a style all my own. I also used to be a cheerleader, and threw in a few moves from that also."

"Very interesting combination." Kirk said pausing for a bit. A mischievous smirk crossed his lips. "Show me."

"Umm… I'm not really dressed for it." She remarked, wondering where this was leading.

Captain Kirk walked over to a door marked "Women". "In here you'll find some clean workout clothes that should fit you. I'll go change, and we will meet on the mats in 5 minutes?"

"Sure. Why not? Maybe I can pick up a few pointers from future fighting techniques."

...x x x x...

"Mystical Monkey Power." Ron said, and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth after he said it. "Oops, I shouldn't have said that."

"It is quite all right Mr. Stoppable." Ron gave Mr. Spock a stern look. "Ron… Your secret is safe with me. Although I will tell you that your secret will not last much longer when you return back to your time."

"What do you mean by that? I mean, does that that mean you know we will get back to our original time and be OK?"

"Well…" Mr. Spock was caught with his proverbial britches down. He had let information slip about Mr. Stoppable's future. He quickly changed the subject. Sort of. "Mr. … Ron… Have you heard of either Chaos Theory, or the theory of Intelligent Design?"

"I've heard Wade speak a little of Chaos Theory when GJ was studying me for my 'Ron Factor'. As for Intelligent Design, no."

"Yes. Dr. Wade Load." Mr. Spock paused, realizing he had made another slip. "I have read the works of Mr. Load for many years. Some of his theories and break-throughs were simply amazing for someone of his age. I am sorry that I cannot speak to you of them, as repercussions may occur as a result of me giving you that information.

"Intelligent Design," Spock continued, "is a theory that all things in the universe, including space and time, were designed by a single entity. Religions call this entity 'God', but we now have reason to believe that it is related to a long dead ancient race of beings called that are called The Preservers. My race, the Vulcans, have been studying the effects of both Chaos Theory and Intelligent Design for many millennia. Many years ago, a long lost sect of religious Vulcans created a belief that Intelligent Design and Chaos Theory are intertwined, and that neither can survive without the other. They equated the religion to a certain animal. That animal is…"

"A Monkey." Ron finished Mr. Spock's sentence.

...x x x x...

Kim stepped onto the mat just as Captain Kirk walked out of the men's dressing room. _Well, at least sweats are still used in the future._ Kim thought.

A few others that had been working out in the gym noticed what was about to occur, so they stopped whatever they had been doing and started to watch. Quickly a small audience had formed, which included Pavel Chekov, and Hikaru Sulu. Whispers were rampant among those in the crowd.

"Chekov, my money is on the Captain."

"Care to make that a real vager? I'll take Possible. If she vins, you will have to vork my night shift this veekend."

"That's a bet. If Captain Kirk wins, I get that three-dimensional Chess game you acquired last week on Rigel." Chekov growled a bit, and then agreed by shaking his friend's hand. The two then looked back at the two combatants, as they were about to start.

Captain Kirk and Kim Possible walked to the center of the mat facing each other, and gave a bow. Kim immediately went into a defensive crouch, and Kirk dropped into what looked like a boxer's stance.

...x x x x...

"Yes." Mr. Spock said, pressing the tips of his fingers together, and touching the index fingers to his chin. "You are indeed the right person to posses what is inside of you. The actions of a monkey can appear to be random, almost chaotic. But there is actually a reason behind each movement, each position of the body. That is why the monkey was used as a symbol for the religion."

"So what all do you know about Mystical Monkey Power, Mr. S.?"

"Alas, I do not know much. Probably no more than you do, at this time. With your permission, I would like to perform a mind meld with you. I may be able to help you connect with this power, and it may also help me in understanding some of the more… curious natures of the universe."

"Is this dangerous? I don't know if I would like someone else running around in my head. It's confusing enough with just me in there." Ron rapped his forehead with a knuckle.

"It will not be dangerous. I will not delve too deep, as I only wish to confirm the existence of such a power. Do you agree?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ron thought to himself. _Well, Sensei said with training I will be able to eventually call on the Mystical Monkey Power at will, so I don't see any reason why a little extra help in accessing it would hurt_. _Maybe this will help me advance further in my training when we get back._

"I agree." Ron said with a stone face.

"I am going to touch your face with my fingers, so do not be alarmed." Mr. Spock reached across the table, and placed his fingers on Ron's face in specific positions, and began to speak. "My mind to your mind. Your thoughts and my thoughts, become one…"

Suddenly their voices started to speak together in unison as one. "Yes. We are now One. This is… badical."

...x x x x...

Kim waited for Kirk to make the first move, and he did with a simple thrust punch. She dodged it easily, and kicked out towards the back of his leg. Kirk let his own leg relax at the kick and let it wrap around Kim's foot, and then tightened, squeezing her foot in place. He then made a slight twisting move that pulled her off balance, and he gave her an easy shove pushing her away from him.

"Not bad." Kim remarked, and fell to the floor beside Kirk's legs, tangling her own in his, and twisted, making him almost do a face plant on the mat. Jim Kirk was flabbergasted that a young girl was able to do to him what she had just done. His hands slapped the mat with a loud smack, earning oohs and ahs from the small crowd.

Kim knew that this was going to get a little more physical, so she quickly whipped off the sweat top, exposing her bare arms and the sports bra that she had on. She immediately went into another defensive stance, the muscles in her arms and shoulders flexing.

Immediately Chekov leaned over to his friend. "She has vonderful muscles."

Kirk then decided he was going to perform a move that only Mr. Spock could have defended. He had planned on a crescent kick towards her head, but purposefully held it back to barely miss the top of her head. He then planned on dropping immediately and sweeping her feet out from under her as her weight should be low from ducking the high kick. He was expecting to connect with Kim's lower legs but he didn't. It was then that he realized that she was on top of him, and had his arm behind his back in an elbow lock that he could not break free from.

Looking up, Captain Kirk saw the stunned faces of the crowd. He wasn't sure if it was because of the incredible move that Kim must have done to put him in this situation, or just from the fact that their captain had been defeated. By a young girl, no less.

...x x x x...

Though it seemed like hours, only a few minutes had passed since the mind meld started. Mr. Spock slowly removed his hand from Ron's face, and sat there with his mouth open in mute surprise. He had never seen such energies inside a human, or anything else, for that matter.

"That was… amazing. Mr S.!" Ron said breathlessly. "Although, I must say that your pursuit of logic is almost border line nuts. If you don't mind me saying, I mean, logical schmogical. Too many rules to follow."

"Indeed… Ron. This experience has given me much insight, and has also raised a few other questions for me. I still may not be any closer to attaining Kahlifar, and the coveted IDIC symbol by which my people follow, but I do have more knowledge. That in itself is important. I thank you for this experience."

"Oh, no prob Mr. S." Ron said, waving it off. "I think some of your logical thinking may have also helped me out a bit. I don't quite understand it, but it seems to have helped a little. I can't wait to tell Sensei about this."

"I have also heard of this… Sensei. He was a great man." Spock paused for a bit, and stood. "It is getting late, and I'm sure Miss Possible will be returning soon. Goodnight."

"Good night, Mr. Spock. I'll see you in the morning." With that said, Mr. Spock left the room and Ron walked over to the couch, plopping down.

Just as he closed his eyes for a short nap, a voice sounded over the intercom. "Mr. Spock, please escort Mr. Stoppable to the Recreation Room immediately."

He opened his eyes as the door whooshed open. Mr. Spock stood outside the opened door of his quarters. Not caring how he opened the doors, Ron stood as Mr. Spock said two words that made him almost sick to his stomach.

"It's Kim."

...x x x x...

After the applause died down, Kim made her way towards the locker room, receiving pats on the back, and words like "I've never seen anyone move like that!" And "Even Mr. Spock couldn't have defended that move."

It was all a little overwhelming when she noticed a hand cover her wrist. It was a large hand covered with fur, and she looked up into the grinning face of Monkey Fist. He quickly spun her around into a bear hug with one arm, and pressed something against her temple. She assumed it was a gun of some sort.

He whispered into her ear, his breath revolting. "Hello Possible. Fancy meeting you here."

With a louder voice, Fist addressed the crowd. "Now I am not from your time either, but I assume that this weapon I hold to Kim Possible's head is quite lethal. I would suggest you get her partner, Ronald Stoppable, here as soon as you can."

Ron and Mr. Spock entered the recreational area just a few moments after Fist had made his announcement. As soon as Ron saw the situation, his hands clenched into fists, and his eyes began to glow with a dim blue light.

When Fist saw Ron arrive, his grin widened jut a bit more, and pressed the emitter of the phaser against Kim's temple a little harder causing her to wince.

To be continued…

* * *

Well… I hope that this continues to be good. Let me know what y'all think… Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again… Hope everyone still likes this. HUGE Thank-you goes out to Zaratan for doing a Beta read with short notice! Will some Tranya suffice as a thank-you? Thanks again to all those who posted reviews: MrDrP, spectre666, CajunBear73, dataweaver, conan98002, continental-line, AtomicFire, Wanderer3, Ace Ian Combat, RealityBreakGirl, mysticofthepen, and Brother to Vorlons. Keep 'em coming, and I'll continue to try and respond!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of either KP or ST, 'cuz they are both on TV.

Chapter 5

Quickly, everything in the recreation room changed. It went from a joyful, almost carefree feeling, to an almost dark and malevolent fog. Fist separated himself and Kim from everyone else.

He continued to hold the phaser against her temple as he moved around. Those from the Enterprise crew had all grouped together, and were facing the two. Since it was 'evening' on the ship, most of the 'dayshift' crew was off duty, a good number of them were in the Rec. room when all this went down. Ron and Spock, who had just walked in, continued to stand in front of the main entrance to the recreation room.

The flash of blue in Ron's eyes was quick, but not quick enough to escape the eyes of one Janice Rand. She just happened to be looking right at him when his anger flared upon seeing Kim held hostage.

_Just as it says in the history books._ She thought to herself.

"What do you want, Monkey Fist?" Ron asked, his voice filled with anger.

"Why, what I have always wanted, Mr. Stoppable," he said with a sneer, and suddenly his vice lowered. "That which resides inside you."

"Dude… what do you want me to do? There are no amulets, or Monkey Idols around here to act as a conduit." A remnant of Mr. Spock's mind meld was still evident by his speech pattern.

"Oh… believe me, there is a way to perform the transfer." Fist said continuing to sneer. "It is just a more, how shall I say… direct method?" The only individuals in the room who had any idea what Fist was referring to were Mr. Spock and Ron.

"Monkey Dude, you are so whacked if you think I'm going to do something like that willingly." Ron continued to banter back and forth with Fist trying to keep his attention. He could see Captain Kirk motion to someone in a red shirt who had just stepped out of the Men's locker room. The man had his head wrapped for some reason, and Ron wasn't sure why.

Ron continued to talk. "You harm one hair on her head Fist…"

"Enough! You're playing the distraction again, aren't you? Now give me the Monkey Power! Now!"

Suddenly Fist saw movement to his side and he brought the phaser away from Kim's head and fired at the man in the red shirt. Not knowing what to expect since he had never fired a phaser pistol before, Fist jerked a bit when the energy beam shot out from the emitter. Instead of killing the man, he ended up grazing the security guards arm causing him to spin around clutching his arm in pain. It was at this point that Kim decided to act and stomped down on Fists bare foot.

_How could they not notice this guy walking around?_ Kim thought as she heard Fist roar in pain. To get away from her captor quickly, Kim performed a two-handed flip, catching Fist under the chin for good measure as her feet flipped over her head. She ended up in a defensive crouch about 8 feet from him.

Caught off guard, and hopelessly outnumbered, Fist did the only thing that he could think of and started to fire wildly at the crowd, causing them to all duck for cover. Only three people continued to stand as Fist continued to sweep the entire room; Kim, Ron, and Mr. Spock.

Finally, Fist's wild eyes landed on Ron. He lowered the phaser to eye level, and pointed it directly at his head. Mr. Spock stepped in front of Ron in an attempt to protect him.

"No, Mr. S." Ron said with a lowered voice. He stepped around Spock, and back in front of Fist. "This is my fight. I'll take care of him. Besides, I think that mind meld thingy we did has helped me more than I previously thought."

Ron stood in front of Monkey Fist with his hands behind his back, unconsciously adopting a posture reminiscent of Mr. Spock, who noticed strange energies start to play across the palms of Ron's hands.

Fist fired at Ron, who quickly and gracefully brought a hand out from behind his back, and effortlessly deflected the energy beam off of the palm of his hand! Fist fired two more times, garnering the same reaction. Somewhere, a voice yelped in the crowd as one of the deflected phaser shots happened to hit the leg of the same security guard who had his head wrapped and a phaser wound to the shoulder.

Fist then quickly fired again over the heads of the crowd, keeping everyone down and quickly fled the Rec. room out a nearby side door.

"Kim…!" Ron yelled, as she was about 30 feet away. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm fine."

"Help everyone here who might have been hurt from all this. I'll go get Fist. He is SO going down!"

As Ron ran out of the recreation room he thought he heard someone yell out for a stretcher for Ensign Du.

…x x x x…

As soon as Ron exited the Rec. room, he stopped, not knowing which way to go. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on Fist. After only a few seconds he opened his eyes, and took off down the corridor in the direction that he knew was right.

Running at full speed down the corridor, Ron noticed that he hadn't run into anyone in the hall. _I wonder where everyone is?_ He thought to himself, and skidded to a stop after passing a door that read "Engineering".

Back peddling, he turned in front of the entryway and the door hissed open revealing an area that that Ron Stoppable should have no business going into, but something told him that this was where Fist had gone.

He cautiously walked in and was greeted by an energy beam hitting the wall next to him.

…x x x x…

"You there!" Kim said in full mission mode pointing at a crewman in a tank top. "Come over here and put pressure on this wound!"

After Ron had gone after Monkey Fist, Kim immediately went to work on those who had been hurt by the deflected phaser shots. She was working one side of the room, and Captain Kirk was working the other, tending to wounds. As she continued to help the injured crewmen and women, Kim heard someone call over the intercom for Dr. McCoy to come to the Recreation room immediately for a medical emergency.

After laying a blanket over someone who had gone into shock, Kim stood and turned around to see if anyone else needed her help. She almost ran into Captain Kirk.

"Oops, I'm sorry Captain."

"That's OK Kim… Oh, and you can call me Jim."

"That's fine sir. But if you don't mind, I'd like to keep things professional between us?"

Dr. McCoy walked up to the two as Kim finished speaking. "Well, it looks like you two have everything under control here. Looks like only one person was seriously injured. Ensign Du has had bad luck with injuries ever since he came on board and joined Security."

"I'm sorry Doctor? But did you just say Ensign… **Du**?"

"Yes, I did." Dr. McCoy said with a bit of his Southern twang. "Do you recognize the name?"

"Yes, Sir. I do. Could he be relation to the Du I know of my time?"

"I believe he is, Miss Possible."

"I don't suppose his first name would be… William?" Kim asked, taking a shot in the dark.

"Why yes it is. How did you know that?"

"Just a guess." Kim said with a little smirk on her face. "Do you know anything about his personal history?"

"I'm sorry Miss Possible, but I'm a Doctor. Not a Family Historian."

…x x x x…

Mr. Scott stepped out of his office, muttering some Gaelic curse, and finished with, "Now who is firing a phaser in **my** Engineering?" Suddenly he was slammed to the floor and Ronald Stoppable was on top of him. A smoldering black hole was in the wall at about the height where his head would have been.

"Stay down!" Ron said, and crawled off the Chief Engineer.

"Stand still so I can kill you!" Fist roared, and fired another shot, just missing Ron's hand.

"Are ye daft man?" Mr. Scott yelled, staying out of Fist's line of fire. "Stop firing that bloody phaser in here! You'll kill us all!"

"If Stoppable is dead," Fist shouted, his voice echoing in the large room, "Then so be it!"

Spying a small wrench of some sort, Ron quickly grabbed it as he ducked behind another piece of machinery. He was rewarded with another blast of energy that just missed his foot.

Crouched behind something that Ron hoped would hold as a barrier, he quickly closed his eyes and created a vision of himself throwing the small wrench at Fist and hitting him on the head. He took a deep breath, stood up from behind his temporary barrier and threw the wrench at Fist like a throwing star.

As it spun through the air at an incredible speed, the shape of the tool caused it to whistle. Fist heard, and then saw what was coming straight at him almost too late. He brought up his hand to block it, but then realized that he was doing so with the hand that held the phaser. It struck his hand making a crunching sound, and he dropped the phaser immediately. The object had broken at least two knuckles!

As he yelped in pain and grabbed his hand, Ron leaped out from behind the equipment he was using as a barrier, and launched himself at Fist. He was able to get in a couple jabs to Fist's ribs, and an uppercut to his jaw, which snapped Fist's head back, blood and spittle flying.

"Oh you're going to pay for that…" Fist said, and started to grapple with Ron. He swept Ron's legs out from under him, and the two began to roll around on the deck, exchanging punches and hits.

They finally stopped rolling, and Ron was on top of Fist pummeling his face, each hit coinciding with emphasized words. "_This_ is for _Kim_ you monkey _FREAK!"_

Before Ron knew what had happened, Fist was able to wrap a leg around him, and flipped him off. The two then the two rolled again, each trying to gain dominance. This time, Fist ended up on top of Ron.

"My turn…" Fist said between bloodstained clenched teeth, and drew back a fist to hit Ron.

"So not." Ron said, causing Fist to wonder what he meant by that. It was then that Fist realized that Ron had both of his feet placed in his mid-section. He pushed with all his might, launching the monkey-man into a control panel of some sort. Sparks flew, and the ship began to shudder.

…x x x x…

In the Recreation room, those standing were almost knocked to the floor by the sudden movement of the ship. Kim stumbled in to the arms of Captain Kirk, who smiled at her. Kim flushed, and then pushed herself away.

"Oh no… Ron…" Kim muttered to herself knowing that the sudden movement of the ship was caused by something her boyfriend had done.

"They must be in Engineering!" Kirk said. "Let's go!" The two ran out of the recreation room, and down to Engineering at a dead run. Kim reached the door first, but went on by not knowing where she was.

"Back here, Miss Possible!" Kirk yelled at her, causing Kim to skid to a halt and return to the door, which had already slid open.

…x x x x…

Fist fell from the control panel, out cold. His body showered by sparks that were flying from the now mangled control panel. Mr. Scott ran over, and quickly made a few adjustments, and glanced at a few readouts. Immediately he knew something was wrong.

"What have ye done Laddie? The magnetic containment field is failing, and I cannae stop it!"

"What does that mean in English?" Ron asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Kim and Captain Kirk entered Engineering just in time to hear Mr. Scott's last statement. "If we cannae re-initialize the containment field in 3 minutes, we're all dead."

To be continued…

* * *

I think this might be a little shorter than my other chaps… Hope y'all still like it! 


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Mundane life got in the way again. I wanted to get this posted, so I didn't have anyone Beta read it for me. I've read this over quite a few times before posting, so I hope I caught all the little mistakes.

I would like to thank the following for leaving reviews: Ace Ian Combat, AtomicFire, dataweaver, Yankee Bard, RealityBreakGirl, Brother to Vorlons, conan98002, Emerald Dark Knight, mysticofthepen, and surforst.

Disclaimer (again): I do not claim to own any characters from KP or Star Trek… (As always, wish I could)

Chapter 6

In relative silence, Scotty and Mr. Spock quickly removed the damaged panel to gain access to its inner workings. Right in the center was a small tube that was broken in two.

"Ach… There's the problem Mr. Spock!" Scotty said, pointing at the obviously broken conduit.

Interrupting, Ron asked a question. "What needs to be done to keep the ship from blowing up?"

Scotty began to quickly explain, indicating certain parts. His Scottish brogue was becoming thick with the stress. "Let me explain this very quickly and to th' point th' best ah can. The broken conduit here carries charged plasma to this control box here, which then powers this panel, which in turn can perform ah controlled shutdown sequence. Once th' sequence begins, a back-up kicks in and power is automatically re-routed. It would take 20 minutes to re-wire th' thing directly! I TOLD th' engineering doofs at Eutopia Planitia that this should be re-designed, but did they listen? No!"

"Mr. Scott, time is running out." Spock intoned.

"Mr. Scott?" Ron asked. "What is the quickest you could do this shutdown if the conduit was able to carry the plasma?"

"Thirty seconds, tops. Why do you…"

Ron quickly turned to Mr. Spock. "Energy is energy, right, Mr. Spock?"

"Basically, yes it is. Why do you ask?"

Without warning, Ron did something that no one would have guessed, especially Kim. She watched in utter shock as Ron wrapped his hands around the broken area of conduit, and said three words. "Initiate plasma flow."

Mr. Spock slapped a switch, and immediately Ron's hands began to glow with the same strange hue of blue that Kim had seen in the Rec. Room earlier. She didn't notice the almost 'knowing' look that Captain Kirk had on his face. Ron grimaced slightly, and indicator lights came on which were located on the previously inoperable panel.

Mr. Scott noticed this right away, and began to work furiously flipping switches, turning knobs and pressing buttons. As Scotty worked, Mr. Spock stepped back to give him room, and stood by Kim and Captain Kirk. For their benefit, he started a verbal countdown to when the ship should blow if the reset wasn't completed

"9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…"

And just as he started to say the word 'One', Scotty loudly exclaimed, "Yes! Got it!"

Immediately the secondary panel began to power up, and more indicator lights came on. Scotty breathed out as he double-checked a few readouts. He then turned and addressed the other three.

"Everything is OK now." At hearing this, Ron released his hands, stood on shaky legs for a bit, and then slid down the wall onto the floor. Kim hurried over and knelt by his side.

"Ron! Are you OK? How did you…?"

"I… I don't know Kim. I just did what I thought would work." He looked at his hands. They should have been burned almost completely off by the flow of plasma, but instead they were just slightly red, as if they had minor sunburn.

_This has GOT to be related to how be deflected those phaser blasts. _Kim thought as she held Ron's hands in hers, looking them over closely.

…x x x x…

Oblivious to the drama going on in Engineering, Janice Rand was having a discussion with her African roommate, Shaunti.

"Shaun… (Janice was the only one who could call her that) I don't know what to do! I mean, my personal hero, Ronald Stoppable is here, and I can't say anything to him! I mean, one of the reasons I am into him so much is what he has done to help the Human Race! How many times has he saved the Earth?"

Shaunti shrugged her shoulders as her roommate asked a question that she didn't know the answer to.

"At least 50. Maybe more! I mean…"

"Don't forget about Kim Possible." Her roommate countered.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. I don't care about her. It's Ron I like. It's Ron I want. He's just so… so…" _Cute._

"Out of his time." Shaunti said the words that stopped Janice's rant, causing her shoulders to slump in defeat. "You know he has to go back, or the time we are in now may be completely different than we know it currently."

"But if things haven't changed, would we know it? And if they DO change, would we know it then? Arrgghhh!" She held her hands to the side of her head, and shook it side to side. "I hate time paradoxes! This is why I only barely passed the Temporal Time class at the Academy!"

…x x x x…

After the exciting events in Engineering, Kim and Ron were escorted back towards their room for some much-needed rest. Ron was diverted to sickbay for a quick visit to check out his hands.

"Mr. Stoppable? What have you done to yourself?" Dr. M'Benga, the night shift doctor, asked as Ron walked in to the room flanked by Mr. Spock.

Ron glanced at Mr. Spock, not sure what to say.

"He had a close call with a Plasma Relay." Mr. Spock finally said as the doctor examined his reddened palms. He then handed Ron a small tube of cream.

"In that case, put this balm in your hands and rub them together for the next 5 minutes. After that you should be good as new. If you will excuse me, I need to finish with a report I am updating on a Mr. Du."

"Huh…? Ron said with a quizzical look, and then muttered under his breath as the doctor walked into his office. "Nah, it can't be."

...x x x x…

Captain Kirk had walked the rest of the way with Kim to her door. She stayed just a step behind and to his left the entire way. When Jim reached the door, he turned towards Kim, who started to say something.

"Captain Kirk? I think we should…"

"Please, Kim. Call me Jim."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I just can't do that. I don't wish to offend you, but it seems that for the entire time we have been here, you've been hitting on me."

"What makes you say that?" He gave Kim a smile that he would give to anyone on his crew. At least so he thought.

"See? You're doing it again. Ron is my BFBF, and I don't feel very comfortable right now."

"BFBF?" Kirk asked.

"Best-Friend-Boy-Friend. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to wait for Ron in OUR quarters. Alone." She stepped up to the doors which hissed open, and Kim disappeared from Captain Kirk's view as the doors slid shut, leaving him quite perplexed that any woman could resist his charms.

"I guess those history books were right about that, too." Kirk mused to himself as he headed for his own quarters. "Can't blame a guy for trying, though."

…x x x x…

As Ron rubbed his hands together with the balm lubricating his palms, he asked another question that had been bugging him since they had left Engineering.

"Mr. S.? I've always had trouble calling forth my MMP before. Now it seems to come so easily. What's changed?"

"MMP?"

"Mystical Monkey Power. That's what I've come to call it."

"Ah. I see… I believe it has come from the Mind Meld that we performed in your quarters earlier. It seems that when I accessed the knowledge in your mind in regards to this… MMP as you call it, my actions must have inadvertently pressed a trigger… of sorts."

"Huh…?"

"I helped you make a connection to it with your conscious mind." Mr. Spock replied.

"Cool…" Ron stopped rubbing his hands, and looked at them. The redness was gone.

"Doc?" Ron called out. "My hands aren't red anymore. Can I leave?"

Dr. M'Benga stepped out of his office, walked over to Ron, and quickly examined his hands. "I don't see why not."

…x x x x…

Security had carried the unconscious form of Monkey Fist to the ships Brig, and lay him down on the hard bench. Just as the energy curtain turned on, Fist began to wake up. After regaining consciousness, it didn't take him long to assess his situation. Not knowing that there was an invisible barrier between him and his captors, Fist immediately launched himself at the supposed open doorway, and was flung back with a flash by the energy curtain.

"Why am I in here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I must have all of the Monkey Power to myself! I must be unstoppable! Unstoppable…" His voice fading on the last word. Fist then began to mumble incoherently.

Just then, a figure limped into the room, and spoke to the guard on duty. William Du had his head wrapped, his left arm in a sling, and his lower right leg wrapped in a compression bandage.

William spoke to the on-duty guard as he looked at Fist. "Yup, that's him. He's the one who beat me up in the turbo-lift."

"You worthless little half-ling! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Fist yelled and then threw a plastic cup at the barrier. The flash of the energy curtain made Du jump and he stepped back on his bad leg causing him to stumble, and fall into the back wall. He threw out his good arm in an attempt to catch himself only to jam his thumb on the protruding edge of a very solid shelf.

"Owww! Crap…!"

…x x x x…

Approximately 4 hours later after Kim and Ron had fallen asleep, the door chime sounded, waking the two from a very sound sleep. After stumbling around a bit and getting dressed, the two went to the door and it hissed open.

There stood Mr. Spock, Captain Kirk, and Dr. McCoy. The good Doctor spoke first.

"Kim, Ron? We don't have much time. We need to get you back to your time in the next 2 to 3 hours, or it will start."

"Before what starts?" Kim asked, still rubbing her eyes from sleeping.

"May we come in? We need to talk." Captain Kirk said to the two.

For the next 20 minutes, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy explained the real reason to Kim and Ron why they had to be returned back to their time.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Kim asked, completely stunned.

"At the time it was only a theory." Dr. McCoy said sounding a bit resigned. "After running more tests and simulations, it has been confirmed. If you don't return to your original time, the two of you will not exist anymore."

"But, wait…" Ron started. "If we end up not existing anymore, then this future wouldn't be possible. So we **do** make it back, and everything is fine." He paused for a bit, thinking. "But we're still here, so we HAVE to make it back, or none of this ever happened? Aaarrrgghhh! Time travel… It's a…"

"Convoluted mixture of disagreeable theories?" Mr. Spock finished.

"Not the way I would put it," Ron said. "But pretty close."

Captain Kirk spoke next. "Mr. Scott has been… working on a few things on his end, so we need to go see him now."

Still stunned by the information they had just received, Kim and Ron walked to Engineering with everyone in relative silence. When they arrived, the place was bustling with activity, as Mr. Scott had a couple shifts working overtime to fix the remaining damage to the panel, and get things ready to return the two heroes.

"Do you have a moment Mr. Scott?" Captain Kirk asked, after catching the Chief Engineer's attention.

Mr. Scott was finishing a discussion with another crewmember. "I told ye', use the right tool for the right job!" He turned back to the Captain. "Sorry 'bout that Sair."

"That's quite all right Mr. Scott. Can we go into your office?"

All six of them, Kim, Ron, Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Scotty all walked in to the Chief Engineers office. "It's a good thing I have a large office." Scotty mumbled to himself as they all entered.

Mr. Scott spoke first. "Let me get right to the heart of the matter. We need to match the previous circumstances exactly to make this work. In other words all of these aspects need to be exactly the same as before." He indicated a board with a list, and he read them off.

"First, let's start with those that we can control. Ship position and Transporter settings. Those we can match with no problem. Th' issue is re-creating the energies outside th' ship that match the original radiation storm. And by that, I mean th' ship's relation to th' leading edge, timing, radiation and energy levels. Th' odds of all these circumstances coming together in such a manner that you two were transported here has got to be…"

"4,501,742.12 to 1." Mr. Spock finished without losing a beat.

"Dude…" Ron said looking at Mr. Spock in awe. "How did you figure that?"

"It's what I do." The Vulcan responded matter-of-factly.

"What about Fist?" Kim asked. "He will need to go back too, won't he?"

Mr. Spock and Scotty looked at each other. "We did nae' think of that." Mr. Scott replied. "He will have to go back too. Three came into the future, three need to go back."

Captain Kirk stepped over to a speaker on the wall, and pressed a button. "Kirk to the Brig."

"Brig here, Captain."

"We need to have Mr. Fist escorted to Engineering in the next 5 minutes."

"Yes sir." Came the instant reply.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to be on the Bridge for this." With that, Captain Kirk left the room.

"Well, let's get you two to the Transporter room." Mr. Scott said, and started to leave the office.

"Wait…" Kim said. "You never said anymore about issues concerning the radiation storm."

Mr. Spock explained. "We will attempt to augment and change certain aspects of another one that is arriving in the next 15 minutes to match the previous one. To tell you how we are attempting to accomplish this might give you too much information about our technology."

"I understand." Kim said, agreeing to his logic.

…x x x x…

On his way to the Bridge, Captain Kirk decided to make a small detour to the Brig to make sure that Fist was being escorted to Engineering. Just before he arrived, he heard shouts, and the sounds of a fight. He quickly arrived at the Brig entrance to see Fist standing over two Security Officers, reaching for a Phaser.

"Hold it right there!" Kirk held his own Phaser, pointing it directly at the strange looking human.

"Come now, Captain." Fist immediately knew who was in charge of the ship. "We are men of action, are we not? Let's settle this like men."

Fist dropped into a crouch, gave a Monkey Hoot and a show of swinging arms and kicks. He beckoned at the captain with a flick of his wrist.

Kirk looked at Fist and cocked an eyebrow. He then looked at his Phaser as if he was debating to take Fist up on the offer or not.

"Hmmm…" Kirk replied. "No. I rather like having the advantage." And fired the Phaser.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope y'all continue to like… 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chap… (if you hadn't figured that yet, he he) Anyways… I would like to give a big THANK YOU to Zaratan who did a quick Beta for me. Thanks a bunch Dude. I've actually got some Gold-pressed Latinum this time. Would a couple bars be enough to say Thanks? Thanks to all who have read, and to those who have left a review: AtomicFire, dataweaver, Whisper from the Shadows, conan98002, MrDrP, RealityBreakGirl, CajunBear73, mysticofthepen, Wanderer3, and Ace Ian Combat.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but I've written the story…

Chapter 7

Now Monkey Fist did not have the advantage of having a mind-meld with a Vulcan. You see he was actually almost completely opposite from Ron in relation to the MMP. Ron hadn't been able to hardly even tap into the power, where Monkey Fist had it almost completely controlling his mind. He was almost mad with it. The fact is though, neither of them really had any control over it. Until now.

Since we all now know who it is that now has almost full control over this incredible power, we also know who does NOT have control of it.

…x x x x…

Fist felt the initial shock of the phaser beam as it touched the surface of his skin, then nothing. Everything went black.

…x x x x…

"Kim? Ron?" Dr. McCoy said, as they walked out of the Chief Engineers office. "Would you please come with me for a few minutes?"

As the three left Engineering, Scotty immediately went back to work, converting a Photon Torpedo into basically what an old-fashioned nuclear war-head would do, but to a much larger extent. He just hoped that the figures Mr. Spock gave him were correct. They should be, as he had never been wrong before. Also, a Torpedo had never been configured in this manner before.

Mr. Spock had even told Scotty that certain equations were not working to their full extent and he was not sure if the outcome would be exactly as planned. In other words, Mr. Spock was making a guess. For Mr. Scott, this was as good as Gold. He trusted a guess from Mr. Spock better than most people's facts.

The job of the torpedo called for it to pass through the leading edge of this next radiation storm and blow at a specific distance behind it. The explosion was to work two-fold. One, the blast itself should accelerate the leading edge to the same speed as the previous one, and two, the radiation output should add to that already existing in the storm raising it to the same level of the previous one.

The difference between the radiation storm that they were trying to create, and the original one that they encountered, could vary no more than a 1.05 percent.

…x x x x…

Both Kim and Ron followed Dr. McCoy back to sickbay. He picked up a set of clothing that had been specially made. For all intents and purposes, they looked liked their regular mission clothes.

Dr. McCoy explained. "These were made in a way that more closely resembles the way clothes were made in your time. If anyone got a hold of what you have on now and was any kind of a chemist, they would find some very interesting compounds. We would like to keep any tampering with the past to very bare minimum.

"Go ahead and change behind theses two curtains here, and then you will need to get back to Engineering right away."

"Yes Sir," the two said in unison, and did as they were told.

…x x x x…

Once again, Captain Kirk was extremely lucky. He didn't know what kind of phaser setting he needed to use to take down an individual who had Mystical Monkey Power. As it ended up, if he had it set a click lower, all it would have done was slow Fist down a bit. A click higher and he would have completely fried the Man's nervous system. Instead, Fist was heavily stunned.

When he fell, Fist's body ended up draped over an unconscious security guards leg. The man started to come to with a groan, and so did the other. Kirk then heard a third person come to behind the desk who then mumbled something he could barely hear.

The guard that Fist's body was laying on top of sat up and pushed the unconscious form of Fist off of himself. He then stood with the help of the desk and looked over at his partner as Captain Kirk was helping him to stand.

"Report." Kirk barked. "What happened?"

"As soon as we dropped the energy barrier, he surprised us both with moves we had never seen before. Before we knew what had happened, we were all down for the count. Sorry Sir." The man looked down at his feet.

"Looks like we need to change up the Security Details fighting abilities." Captain Kirk said, and then heard the voice of the third man again behind the desk.

"Can thumbody helb me?"

Kirk walked around the desk to help the third man. "Ensign Du! What are you doing here? You should be in your quarters until you are fit for duty."

Ensign Du stood with the help of Kirk, holding his nose with one hand. It was bleeding and obviously broken.

"I wuz called here do make a positive ID thaht he wuz da one who beat me ub in the urbolift." Du nodded in the direction of the unconscious form as he explained things to his Captain, wincing in pain.

…x x x x…

Not long after Kim and Ron entered Engineering, Captain Kirk strode in with two security guards flanking Monkey Fist. His wrists were tied with…

"Is that a belt?" Ron asked.

"Uhh, yes." Captain Kirk replied solemnly. "We don't have, what do you call them…? Hand cuffs?"

Fist glared and growled at Ron. "I will have the Monkey Power if it's the last thing I do."

Dr. McCoy walked in to Engineering next, carrying a Medical Tricorder with him, and proceeded to wave something that looked kind of like a salt shaker in front of all three individually.

"Hmmm…" He looked down at the 'corder, made a few adjustments, and then scanned all three again. "Just as I thought."

"What?" Kim asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No… No. Not really. I think your friend here is beginning to show evidence of his DNA starting to fall apart. It begins in the brain, making the person go a little loony. What is odd though, you two don't show any degradation… yet."

"Oh, that's just the way Fist is," Ron said non-chalantly.

"But my scans show different," Bones replied. "You're degradation may start anytime soon. We need to get going, and get you back to your time."

"Mr. Scott? Are you and your team ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

The entire group walked to the nearby Transporter Room, where Transporter Chief Kyle was making some final adjustments to the console. He looked up as everyone came in to the room.

"Ah, Mr. Kyle," Scotty said, "have ye finished th' adjustments required?"

"Yes Sir, I have. We are ready whenever the word is given."

"Good job Laddie." Mr Scott then walked over to the wall com, and pressed the button. "Transporter room to th' Bridge."

"Bridge here." Kirk's voice replied through the speaker.

"We are ready here Captain. It's all up to Chekhov and Sulu now to fire that torpedo, and hold the ship in exact station keeping."

…x x x x…

"Great." Sulu said to Chekhov. "Now it's up to us to make sure the Worlds Greatest Heroes aren't destroyed."

"But no pressure." Chekhov said, smiling at his friend..

"I sure would have liked to have had Ron make me a Naco. I haven't had one of those bad boys in years."

"Vhat? I kin have my Grandmother send me vone from Russia on our next leave. You do know that Ron got the idea from a little old lady in Leningrad, don't you?"

Sulu sighed, and made a minor adjustment on his console. "Helm ready, Captain."

"Ready at Weapons Control, Sir."

"Fire the torpedo on my mark." Captain Kirk said. "Be ready to compensate for drift from the thrust of the torpedo, Ensign Sulu."

"Yes Sir," he replied, and double-checked to make sure he had already done it.

Helm control had always historically been the post that would watch for things such as ion storms, solar flares, and things like that, as that person had to navigate around them. But this time, it was different. Captain Kirk watched the main screen as the enhanced representation of the leading edge of the storm appeared, and watched the numbers listed to the side indicating it's speed and relative position to the ship.

Another set of numbers represented the position of the ship and how close it was to the optimal position in relation to the earth. It was his final order that would commit the firing of the torpedo, and then commit Scotty to initiate the transport.

Watching the numbers closely, Captain Kirk counted off in his head as he mentally figured the optimal time to send the torpedo. Finally he started an audible count down. " Fire on my mark, Ensign. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… MARK!"

The torpedo fired without incident and the ship barely moved from the backlash of it's thrust.

"Good job you two. Now let's hope physics does the rest."

…x x x x…

"Kim, Ron… You two stand here like so…" Scotty started to place everyone on the transporter in certain places.

"You…" He said, indicating Fist, "Stand between them."

"What if I jump off of here just before you initiate transport?" Fist asked.

"Then it will nae work." Immediately, Kim and Ron grabbed an arm of Fist so he couldn't move from where he stood.

A beautiful lilting voice could then be heard from the wall speaker as Lt. Uhura piped in Captain Kirk's countdown. "Here we go, Sir."

"5… 4… 3… 2…1 MARK!"

"It won't be long now." Mr. Spock said. "Two minutes, and 32 seconds until we will initiate transport."

Mr. Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute, and spoke to the two teens. "It has been an honor and a pleasure meeting both of you. Kim Possible, Ronald Stoppable, live long and prosper."

Scotty stepped up to the two and shook hands with each of them. He scowled at Fist, and then stepped off the platform. Stepping behind the Transporter Control Console and nudging Kyle out of the way, he looked at a small screen.

"Here we go in 3… 2… 1…" And he initiated the transport. At the same time, Captain Kirk muttered under his breath… _God Speed, Team Possible._

After the flash of the transporter effect died down, Scotty stared at the transporter pad with his mouth open. There on the pad was a pile of clothes where each of them had previously stood, along with the belt that had been tied around Fist's hands.

Mr. Spock's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Now that I did not expect."

To be continued and concluded…

* * *

Yeah, Sorry 'bout it being a little shorter than the others… I'll try to make up for it in the last chapter… 


	8. Chapter 8

"What you want is irrelevant, what you've chosen is at hand." That is one of my favorite quotes of Mr. Spock. It has nothing to do with the story, but thought I would share that.

I would like to thank EVERYONE for reading and reviewing this story. I asked for a little help here and there, and I wish to thank those that helped me with the Beta reads and the suggestions that were made. dataweaver, MrDrP, Visigoth, and Zaratan were HUGE in helping me with this. I couldn't have done it without all your help!

I must thank everyone who left a review for the previous chapter: dataweaver, conan98002, Whisper from the Shadows, Zaratan, AtomicFire, mysticofthepen, RealityBreakGirl, and Ace Ian Combat. Keep on reading everyone!

Here we go with the last chap…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. (I always feel like I'm repeating myself…)

Chapter 8

"Where did they go!" James Possible yelled to no one in particular. "We indicated a good lock on their Bio-signatures… now nothing!"

"Let me reset the system sir and attempt to bring them in again." Technician Carlson said as he began making adjustments. Approximately 2 minutes later, which felt like forever, the Receive Module began to hum to life. "Got 'em!" It's working now…"

The Receive Module was big enough for 2 people, but for three it was a little tight. In a flash of static and light that lasted for about 2 seconds, three people appeared, and it was quite a sight.

There stood three individuals, completely nude. Kim, Ron, and… Monkey Fist!

"Aww Mann!" Ron whined. "Kim! It happened again!"

They re-combined in the exact same positions as when they left the Enterprise, but missing their clothes. Kim squeezed Monkey Fist's arm just a little tighter to make sure he didn't try to bolt.

"C'mon, Ron… we've been in worse sitch's than this. So no big." She took a quick glance at the front of Monty and said with a smirk, "Literally… No Big."

"Now see here…" Fist started to say.

"That's enough, Monkey Butt." Ron said, seemingly getting over his embarrassment of being nude. "I think attempted kidnapping of a prominent member of the scientific community, namely Frederick, is grounds for arrest. Don't you agree Dr. Possible?"

Both Kim and her dad looked at Ron with their mouths agape. Neither of them had heard Ron speak words like that before without stumbling all over them. Dr. Possible closed his mouth as he nodded in agreement.

After finally finding his voice, James Possible spoke. "Carlson! Burke! Samno! Get these three something to wrap themselves with. A blanket… anything!" He took off his lab coat and wrapped it around his daughter to stop the looks that were directed towards her from the younger guys in the room.

Carlson returned first with extra lab coats for Ron and Fist. Ron put his on and buttoned it up while Carlson went to wrap the other over Fists's shoulders. While trying to do this, (because no one wanted to really see what kind of genetic manipulation was done on him besides his hands and feet), Monty kicked out and knocked Carlson down.

He then gave Kim a hard shove, surprising her. Being knocked off balance, she fell off of the platform and crashed into a roll-cart full of electronics, knocking it over. Fist then turned towards Ron and tried to grab him. He was still enraged that Ron had the Mystical Monkey Power, and the only way he was going to get it was to separate this… this **poser's**… head from his body. (After watching the entire "Highlander" series at least 8 times, he figured this would work)

Crouching into a defensive stance, Ron was ready for anything that Fist could throw at him. With clipped and precise moves, he was able to evade all of Fist's attempts to either grab or hit him.

Without warning, Ron leaped over the monkey-man and landed right behind him. He then placed his fingers on the side of Fist's neck, gave a light squeeze, and Fist fell at his feet unconscious.

"What did you do Ron?" Kim asked while she stood there, flabbergasted that the seemingly simple act of squeezing the neck had laid Fist out cold.

"I'm… really not quite sure KP. I mean, it seemed so… natural to do it."

"I got it!" Carlson yelled as he straightened up from looking at a monitor, causing everyone to look at him. "The system was unable to recognize the difference between biological subjects and the inanimate objects, so it did the only logical thing. It transported the people, but not the clothes. THAT'S why they arrived naked!"

"Well I'm glad that mystery is solved." Kim said with a bit of sarcasm as she took Ron's hand in hers. "Can we go home now Daddy? We're tired and haven't eaten for almost two days."

"You mean you **feel** like you haven't eaten for two days." James said. "Right, Kim?"

"No Daddy. I mean we really haven't eaten for that long. We've been gone for almost 2 days!"

"Umm… Kimberly?" Technician Carlson said. "It's only been about 3 minutes since you transported from the space station."

"What?" Both teens said in unison.

"Daddy… we were actually transported to the future." Kim said, hoping she didn't sound crazy.

"It's OK Kimmie. The transporter may have affected your mind in ways we don't understand, but as far as we know… you've only been missing for that 3 minutes."

"But I… but we… We were on a… space ship! It was called the Enterprise, and there was Captain Kirk, and Mr. Spock… and Mr. Scott!"

"There, there. Calm down Kimmie-Cub. We'll get you to medical and have them check everything out just to be sure. OK?" He wrapped an arm protectively over her shoulder and walked them out of the control room while two security guards trussed Fist up with zip-ties, his arms behind his back. As he slowly came back to the land of the living, he was mumbling something about being shot by a laser of some kind.

The entire time Ron just stood back a little, his hands clasped behind his back… watching everything. He followed behind Kim and her dad by a couple of steps, looking like he was in deep thought.

The Space Center's medical facilities weren't much more than a First Aid Station. James wanted to have an in depth physical done on both Kim and Ron, and maybe even have an MRI performed to make sure nothing was scrambled in their heads. After all, Kim was talking crazy about some kind of time-travel, and Ronald… Well, Ron was just real quiet. He did not seem to be himself.

The only place that could do the proper tests was the Tri-City Regional Hospital. James pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for his wife.

"Anne? Yeah, it's me… Oh everything is fine. I think… Well, we're taking Kimmie and Ronald to the regional hospital. _What!_" Kim could hear her mothers alarmed voice at the mention of their names.

"They're OK Honey." James said trying to calm his suddenly distraught wife, and gain the hearing back in his ear.. "It's all just precautionary… Yes, I don't see why not… OK, we'll meet you there in 20 minutes. Love you. Bye."

"We're meeting your mother at the emergency entrance to the hospital." James said to his daughter. All three then went to his car, and Mr. Dr. P. drove to their new destination.

…x x x x…

All the standard tests were performed, blood pressure, temperature, and reflexes. Everything seemed fine on both, and then they did the MRI on both of the teens brains. It was one of the new Open MRI machines, so the patient didn't have to be enclosed. After the scans were performed Ron, Kim, and her parents were all allowed to view the results as they were displayed on two screens.

One was for Ron and the other was Kim's data. Currently they were looking at Kim's.

Almost immediately Anne spoke up. "Wait a minute here. These scans seem a little… off."

She quickly went to another computer, typed in some information and then pressed enter. Two images showed up on Kim's monitor, and they slowly over-lay each other.

She then began to explain. "Watch this area here." She said, making a circular motion with a pen on the screen. "This image here shows a previous scan that we had done on Kim a while back after that brain-switching thing that her and Ron went through. There were no effects from that, but look at this." She tapped the screen.

"This area changes and gets larger as more memories are built up in the brain. I thought something didn't look quite right, so I wanted to compare, and it looks like I was right! Don't you see?" She looked at the blank faces of Kim and her father.

Ron suddenly spoke. "It seems that the rate of enlargement doesn't look constant between the previous scan, and the present one. Kim has more memories than what you expected. I suspect mine will look somewhat the same."

"Ron…? Are you sure you feel alright?" Kim asked, flabbergasted by Ron's apparent grasp of the data

Shaking his head as if he had been in a stupor, Ron finally responded to Kim's question. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Kim."

"Are you sure? For a minute there you sounded like Mr. Spock."

"Here's Ron's data." Mrs. Dr. P. said as the information appeared on the screen in front of her.

Staring at the screen in total disbelief of what she was looking at, Mrs. Dr. P. finally found some words. "Umm… Ron?" OK, very few words.

"Yeah Mrs. Dr. P.?"

"This… This is… amazing! In fact, almost unbelievable!"

"Is something wrong Mom?" Kim asked with worry in her voice. "Is Ron OK?"

"Oh, he's more than OK, Kim. Look at this activity!" She tapped the screen with her pen, indicating a specific area of the brain scan. "Normally we, us humans, use only about 10 percent of our brain capacity. According to this, Ron's using about…"

"55.637 percent." Ron finished her sentence.

"Well, I was going to say about half, but that will work too."

Kim and her parents all turned to look at Ron, who was now starting to look nervous. "What is everyone looking at?" He said with a shaky voice.

"Ronald…" James said, "What Anne is telling you… is that you may be the most intelligent human of the face of the earth! Now what **I** would like to know, is how in the world did this happen?"

Both Kim and Ron then told the entire story of what happened to them after the initial transportation from the space station.

…x x x x…

When they finished, it was almost midnight.

"So that's how you were able to block the phaser shots, and hold the plasma with your hands." Kim said after getting all the information from Ron's side of the story.

"Kimmie-cub… I would have never believed your story for a minute if it hadn't been for this information here right in front of me."

"Daddy…!" Kim said, surprised that her father would say something like that.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong Honey!" James said, trying to back pedal. "You've got to admit though, this is quite a story."

To that, everyone silently agreed.

"Is any body else hungry?" Ron said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I'm hungry."

The other three shook their heads in amusement, and Anne began to shut down the computers.

"Hold on a sec." Ron said, stopping her from shutting everything down. He reached over and typed in a command, effectively deleting all information that they had just been viewing.

"Ron? Why did you do that?" Kim asked.

"Well Kim… imagine what someone would do to gain information such as this. It would be irrefutable proof that time travel is possible. It's best that we not have a record of any of this, anywhere. What happened at the space center looks like it was just an emergency transportation with experimental equipment, so there should be no worries there. And if Monkey Fist talks, he'll just be deemed crazy, and locked up for a long time."

Kim and both her parents looked at Ron with amazement, agreeing with his assessment of the situation. Anne finally spoke after a moment. "You're right, Ron. But how did you…"

"Figure all that out? It just seemed… logical." He deadpanned. "Now let's go get some Naco's."

The end…

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope y'all liked this little trip. I was having a hard time trying to figure out an ending, so I hope this works. I'm sure there is probably some plot holes large enough to drive a truck through, so please be kind with reviews. 


End file.
